peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Datsuns
The Datsuns are a garage rock band from Cambridge, New Zealand, formed in 2000. In 1995, while still at school, Rudolf de Borst (vocals, bass), Phil Somervell (guitar), and Matt Osment (drums) formed a band under the name Trinket. Christian Livingstone joined the band in 1997 as a second guitarist. They entered and won the 1999 89FM Battle of the Bands competition in Hamilton, New Zealand. By 2000 the band had renamed themselves The Datsuns. In August 2000 they released their first single, "Super Gyration!," on 7 inch vinyl only. In July 2002, after featuring several times on John Peel's programme on the UK's BBC Radio 1 and being hailed as "the future of rock" by the British music press, the band signed with the V2 record label. Their self-titled debut album made a strong impression in the UK, as well as in Australia and New Zealand. (read more on wikipedia) Links To Peel The Datsuns singer Rudolf de Borst was encouraged by his friend, Simon Keeler, who worked for Cargo Records UK, to send John Peel some of the band's music directly in early 2002. Rudolf then “handwrote him a letter – ‘Dear Mr Peel ... blah blah blah’ – added our two 7-inch singles and wrapped it all in cardboard and flyers from our various shows.” https://www.audioculture.co.nz/people/the-datsuns/stories/the-datsuns-part-1 Peel liked what he heard and invited the group to record their first Peel Session. After the group's first USA dates they had a Peel session booked and few other shows in the UK in 2002. Early that year, Peel had visited New Zealand for the first time. Peel continued supporting the band until his last days and the band paid tribute to him after his death by joining with other musicians in covering the Buzzcocks 'Ever Fallen In Love', which was released as a single in 2005, where proceeds went to Amnesty International, an organisation which the DJ supported as one of his favourite charities. Festive Fifty Entries *2002 Festive Fifty: In Love #21 Sessions Recorded and broadcast live at Maida Vale: 01 May 2002. Repeated: 01 January 2003 #Fink For The Man #Lady #Harmonic Generator #Super Gyration #Freeze Sucker #Transistor #Good Night Now Live * Recorded and broadcast at Nottingham Boat Club: 29 October 2002 #Song 1 #Lady #Supergyration #Harmonic Generator #What Would I Know #Motherfucker From Hell #Its Kinda Like Being In Love #You're The Man #Sitting Pretty #At Your Touch #Little Sister #Freeze Sucker #Goodnight Now Ladies And Gentlemen * Recorded and broadcast live at the ICA: 27 May 2004 #Get Up #MF From Hell #Messin' Around #What Would I Know #Girl's Best Friend #Sittin' Pretty #Harmonic Generator #Fink For The Man #What I've Lost #You Can't Find Me #Freeze Sucker #Blacken My Thumb #In Love Other Shows Played ; 2002 * 26 February 2002: 'Transistor' (7" b-side 'Fink For The Man') Hellsquad * 13 March 2002 (BBC World Service): Transistor (7" - Fink For The Man) Hellsquad * 21 March 2002 (Radio Mafia): Transistor (7" - Fink For The Man) Hellsquad * 15 May 2002: Lady (LP – The Datsuns) Hellsquad * 30 July 2002: 'In Love (Sampler EP)' (V2) * 08 August 2002: 'In Love (Sampler EP)' (V2) * 14 August 2002: 'In Love (Sampler EP)' (V2) *24 August 2002 (BBC World Service): In Love *11 September 2002: Little Bruise (7" – In Love) Sweet Nothing *17 September 2002: Sittin' Pretty (album - The Datsuns) Hellsquad *18 September 2002: 'The Terrible Power (7")' (Hellsquad) *01 October 2002: 'At Your Touch (LP- The Datsuns)' (V2) *08 October 2002: 'The Terrible Power (7 inch-B side of Sitin' Pretty)' (Hellsquad) *October 2002 (FSK): The Terrible Power (7" - Sittin Pretty / The Terrible Power) Hellsquad *17 October 2002 (Radio Eins): The Terrible Power (7" - Sittin Pretty / The Terrible Power) Hellsquad *05 November 2002: All I Want For Christmas (LP - Christmas On The Rocks) Fast Food *December 2002 (FSK): All I Want For Christmas (v/a CD - Christmas On The Rocks: A New Zealand Rock 'N' Roll Christmas) Fast Food *05 December 2002: Little Bruise (Various LP - The New Rock Revolution) NME *12 December 2002: All I Want For Christmas (LP - Christmas On The Rocks) Fast Food *26 December 2002: 'In Love (7 inch)' (V2) FF #21 *26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): 'All I Want For Christmas (Compilation CD-Christmas On The Rocks: A New Zealand Rock 'N' Roll Christmas CD)' (Fast Food) ; 2004 * 19 February 2004: 'I Ain't Got Time For Love (EP - St Valentine's Killer)' (Butcher's Hook) * 25 February 2004: I Ain't Got Time For Love (EP, Comp.: St. Valentine's Killers) Butcher's Hook * 02 March 2004: I Ain't Got Time For Love (EP, Comp.: St. Valentines Killers) Butcher's Hook * 13 March 2004 (BBC World Service): I Ain't Got Time For Love * 24 March 2004: 'That Sure Ain't Right' (Single) Download only * 30 March 2004: 'That Sure Ain't Right (CDR)' (White Label) * March 2004 (FSK): I Ain't Got Time For Love (v/a 12" - St. Valentines Killers) Butcher's Hook * 09 April 2004 (BBC World Service): That Sure Ain’t Right * 20 April 2004: Blacken My Thumb (single) V2 * 21 April 2004: Charging Rhino (CD Single) White Label * 29 April 2004: Blacken My Thumb (single) V2 * 12 May 2004: 'Blacken My Thumb (CDR Demo)' (V2) * 19 May 2004: 'Get Up (Don't Fight It) (LP - Out Of Sight, Out Of Mind)' (V2) *21 May 2004 (BBC World Service): Blacken My Thumb *25 May 2004: 'Don't Come Knocking (CD-Outta Sight / Outta Mind)' (V2) *26 May 2004: That Sure Ain't Right' (LP - Outta Sight/Outta Mind) V2 *01 June 2004: Messin' Around (LP - Outta Sight / Outta Mind) V2 *02 June 2004: 'Hong Kong Fury' (LP- Outta Sight/Outta Mind) - (V2) *03 June 2004: 'Don't Come Knocking (CD-Outta Sight / Outta Mind)' (V2) *June 2004 (FSK): Don't Come Knocking (LP - Outta Sight / Outta Mind) V2 See Others *Mary Anne Hobbs and The Datsuns Interview External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Official Website Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles